Cripples on Skateboards
by Domino Samme
Summary: A oneshot House/Cameron story. Cameron shows House how well she can skateboard and agrees to teach him, but asks for something in return.


**A.N- I just had a random inspiration for this story. It's just a one off thing and its pretty short. Enjoy!**

**Pairings- House/Cameron of course. All other pairings can go away. And absolutely NO chamerons and huddys.**

**Diclaimer- I own the story line of this particular story- not the characters.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cripples on Skateboards_

The team were sitting in the park, sipping coffees.

"It's such a nice day, don't you think?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah I guess so." Chase said in indifference.

Cameron stood up. "I'm going to go for a walk. You guys coming?" She suggested.

"No thanks Cameron," Chase replied. "I'm alright. Foreman?"

"I'll stay here thanks."

"Okay, see you guys later." She said, walking briskly and gracefully down the path.

Chase looked at her and laughed. "We are so lazy."

"We were up all night solving a case!" Foreman argued.

"We're drinking coffee. You know, the stuff with caffeine in it?"

"We didn't get any sleep last night! You know, the thing that rests your body?"

Chase rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm going to walk anyway. I'll catch up to Cameron pretty soon anyway I presume."

"I guess you're right. Just wait, I want to finish my coffee first."

Chase nodded. The two of them sat for a minute or so while Foreman drained the last of his cappuccino.

"Well, I'm done. Let's go."

Chase and Foreman headed down the path Cameron had gone on.

Chase stopped and looked around as Foreman rounded a corner or trees. "She moves fast doesn't she? I mean she's no where to be seen-"

"Shut up. I see her. And she isn't alone…who is... is that…?"

Chase peered over at Cameron, who was about 40 feet away. "No… couldn't be. He went home when we solved the case! Wow, I wonder what she's saying to him. I've never seen him look so-" Chase's eyes widened. "Foreman… are they-?"

Foreman nodded. "Oh my god."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron strolled through the park, taking in the scenery. The air was clear and pure. Clear sky, birds chirping, maple trees swaying in a light cool breeze, children with their families, cripples on skateboards…

She stopped suddenly.

"House?" Cameron asked in astonishment.

"Yo yo, let me show you some of my moves dude." House teased, attempting a rapper impression.

"Since when do _you_ skateboard?"

He didn't reply, but instead kicked off and began speeding around Cameron in circles. He kicked a few jumps.

Cameron raised her eyebrows. "Is that all you got?"

House stopped the skateboard and stared in bewilderment. "I'm a cripple. Can you do better?" He jokingly held out the skateboard.

This time it was Cameron's turn not to reply. She kicked off her heels and grabbed the skateboard, flinging it to the ground and jumping onto it. She began to whiz around, gaining speed, flipping the board, grinding over benches and doing all kinds of tricks before racing back to a shocked House.

"What?" She asked with nonchalance. "You know, if your leg hurts, you could always skate on your arms, like, a handstand or something."

House gaped.

Cameron sighed and flipped over into a handstand- luckily she was wearing pants not a skirt that day- and began gliding around like she wasn't putting in any effort. "See? Like this." She said as she slid past House.

"How do you-?"

"What?" Cameron asked innocently, flipping back up with ease.

"Well I… didn't know that you could… well _do_ that!"

She shrugged, hiding a smile.

"Cameron! You just rode a skateboard in a handstand! Since when could you do that? Let alone skateboard!"

"You have to know these things."

"You _have _to teach me how to do that. That was so cool!" He said.

Cameron thought for a moment. "Well… okay. But-"

"Oh there's always a but."

"But," She continued, ignoring House's interruption. "You have to do something for me."

"Aww but mommy!" He whined.

"House-"

"Do you want another date? Was the other restaurant not expensive enough for you? You want to get to second base?" House teased.

"No House. Not another date. I want more than that. I want you to…" She stopped.

They stood in silence for a moment while Cameron thought. House soon grew impatient.

"You want me to…" He asked, looking at her.

Cameron took a deep breath. "House, I want you to kiss me."

House blinked. "The regular kind or do you want a full body massage too?"

"I'm serious."

House shuffled his feet, staring at the ground.

"Do you wa-?" Cameron was cut off.

By House's lips.

She had been expecting just a short awkward peck. She was wrong. It wasn't awkward. And it wasn't exactly short either. He was very gentle, their lips moving together in harmony for what felt like forever. She would have liked it to be forever. He began moving his hands across her back and then across her stomach and gradually slid them up towards her chest.

He pulled away. "I'm sorry. I got carried away."

"No. I liked it."

"You know," he said, staring at the ground, his voice barely a whisper. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

Cameron jumped back in shock.

House looked crestfallen. "I'm sorry, I-"

"No, House. I have wanted to kiss you for a very long time."

He took hold of her head and looked into her eyes. He pulled her close and kissed her gently before speaking.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N- What do you think? Reviews are really aprreciated! Thanks!**


End file.
